<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>报复 by Argentum_1127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508135">报复</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127'>Argentum_1127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Cum Bath, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Maybe out of character, RBQ, angst in thanzag, background resetting, maybe some violence, nikubenki, ntr, size different, urinary incontinence, zag as a jailed sex toy, 也许是刀（..）, 人物崩坏, 体型差, 吞精, 失禁, 强制性行为, 微量过激, 现代AU, 监禁, 精子浴, 肛交, 背景重塑, 迷奸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因为和加班不得回家的男友赌气而跑到Sisyphus的批发小铺里，Zagreus打算用几听石榴果酒打发辗转反侧的一宿。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sisyphus/Zagreus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>报复</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>请仔细阅读标签并做好心理准备再看，被雷到了不负责（...）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus在吃完万圣节从大伙那儿搜刮过来的各位糖果后，又收到了一份特殊的惊喜。<br/>
因为和加班不得回家的男友赌气而跑到Sisyphus的批发小铺里，Zagreus打算用几听石榴果酒打发辗转反侧的一宿。<br/>
连电话都没时间接的男友注定让他过一个乏味又沉闷的夜晚。父母也因为难得的休假丢他一人去了乡村采花体验农趣。嗐，要怪就怪万圣的那几天过的太欢，让他觉得这忽然平静下来的几天异常不自在...<br/>
怎么说呢，怨着怨那的，把脾气撒在Thanatos身上就对了。<br/>
选择Sisyphus当倾诉牢骚的树洞非常明智，作为曾经与Thanatos发生过巨大冲突的，算是半个仇人关系的店铺老板，倒是对Zagreus的态度好到令人吃惊。<br/>
因为他是校长的儿子？也许吧。不过他一个批发小超市也没什么必要可以去讨好Hades先生，况且正直严肃的老父亲也不吃这一套——光是对他经常逃课的儿子就下了不止一次处分了。<br/>
总之Zagreus还是挺喜欢他的——憨厚大方，每次都能给他格外的零食。甚至还有些不知从哪收集来精美小石头，虽然比不上那块占了半个商铺的迎客石Bouldy，但也能让天真好奇的小男孩为此兴奋半天。<br/>
好啦，今晚就这么定了。<br/>
也不知他是怎么想的，Zagreus穿上那件万圣吸血鬼制服，对着镜子抠了抠本就明显的小尖牙，冲出宽敞却空寂的小屋子，奔向在夜里还闪着暗光的小店铺，装作一副鬼鬼祟祟地样子，还想用一个小小的恶作剧给正在理货的Sisyphus来一句“Trick or Treat”。<br/>
“怎么啦？Zag小少爷，今天晚上可没有剩的临期货了，不过你要想要的话，我可以开新到的货箱给你偷偷拿点。”<br/>
Zagreus正想张开五爪作吓人状，却也不知道什么时候Sisyphus的感官变得那么敏锐起来。<br/>
也许是之前没注意到？<br/>
罢了，他现在定格在一个尴尬的姿势，还穿着有些难为情的奇装异服，不禁感到有些羞耻。<br/>
真是被那个臭男人气到头晕才会心血来潮把这种衣服穿上。<br/>
啊..不管了。<br/>
“我要一箱500ml的石榴酒，就在这里喝，喝到天亮！”Zagreus一拍前台的玻璃桌，震得陈列其内的奇异石头“哐当”一晃，“这次我带钱啦，不白嫖，给我在这里过一夜就好。”<br/>
“嗯？我记得小少爷是不喜喝酒的，看你和Dionysus在一起也只是用蜜浆来代替酒精...让我想想，又是Thanatos惹你不开心了？”<br/>
Sisyphus从冰柜里拿出仅剩的一听软饮，推给Zagreus示意他先喝。Zagreus想都没想就直接抠开易拉环，咕咚狠闷了一口。<br/>
“明明说万圣夜回来陪我一起过，结果连周末也放我鸽子。加班，加班，加班。他整天就知道工作，根本不把我当回事。”<br/>
“啊哈哈..毕竟IT这样的职位很难抽出空闲嘛..况且那些上司的心思也琢磨不透，动不动就加急计划，死线提前也都是些经常的事..”<br/>
咽下几口含气饮料，Zagreus打了个小嗝，他显然对于Sisyphus的劝慰很是不满，那个在难得的休息日能闲坐在Styx河发呆一整天的老古董根本不是因为工作原因才丢他一人独守空房的，这一点他确信无比。<br/>
“所以他忙的连电话也不接吗？饭也顾不上吃？他怎么没因为低血糖昏倒拿些公司医保回来修养？”<br/>
“你还年轻，我的小少爷..等你走上工作岗位就知道赚钱不容易了，”用裁纸刀划开角落的快递木箱，Sisyphus翻出一瓶红红的石榴酒，用他那厚实有力的手掌轻而易举地撬开了瓶塞，“来，尝尝新进的精品货吧。”<br/>
“他居然因为我每天抱着他缝制的小莫特睡觉而生我的气，有时候我根本不知道我做错了什么..”一肚子气话愤懑泼洒，Zagreus不管三七二十一，拿起白给的酒先喝就是，“你知道吗？他非要让我把它放在床头！还要开着夜灯照着！好像他是活的一样，难道还会开出石榴花结出石榴果吗？我是不是应该让妈妈来看看这个新奇的植物品种才对？”<br/>
“小莫特？亲手缝的..？”Sisyphus搓搓下巴，像是想到了什么似的，“有点意思..没想到他的爱好还挺独特。”<br/>
“啊..Sisyphus..好伙计，你就应该再帮我揍他一顿，让他陪我一个晚上，就一个晚上，要求不高吧..嗝—”<br/>
汽水混着酒精一起入胃，想必是极度痛苦的体验吧..更何况碳酸可以加速酒精的吸收，可怜的小少爷啊..光顾着和自己诉苦牢骚，可怎么就没注意到这瓶酒的度数到底有多高呢..？<br/>
“咚——”<br/>
不出所料，这只落单的小吸血鬼没被白蒜银器给制服，反而因为一瓶小酒就轻轻松松地落入了圈套，真是蠢得可怜又傻得可爱。<br/>
要知道啊，比起直接揍那个家伙一顿，好好照顾照顾他自己丢下的小情人才是最好的报复吧？<br/>
那个凭关系让自己蹲了几年监狱的男人..<br/>
解开Zagreus围系胸前的斗篷，丢在满是杂物碎屑的地面上，Sisyphus抱起烂醉的小少爷，放在透明的玻璃柜台上。<br/>
紧身的制服给丰满的胸脯撑出了褶皱，直接用小裁刀挑开纽扣，Sisyphus对着Zagreus软绵绵的胸肉一咬，紧接着生理性痉挛了一下，乳尖立马就变得硬挺挺的。<br/>
放着这么可口的小点心在家，也得防着有些寻味而来的小偷想要品尝品尝他的味道吧？<br/>
要不然放过期了多浪费啊。<br/>
虽说作为精力充沛的小伙子，Zagreus并不瘦弱，但比起高大魁梧的Sisyphus，仰倒在桌面上的他就像是一个精致娇小的艺术品，把那铺陈其下的各种石头都比得黯然失色。<br/>
啃咬，吮吸，从乳首周围的一圈牙印，再倒肩颈处深紫的淤痕。Thanatos曾让Sisyphus留下过多少鞭笞的伤疤，他遍细数着在Zagreus身上留下多少瞩目而色情的，却又不属于他真正的恋人的印迹。<br/>
身下的男孩在哼哼，在颤抖，却又好像睡得很沉，使不上力气。迷迷糊糊地，谁在做什么，谁在他的腹部呵着热气，好像都感觉得不太真切。<br/>
“唔..Than...”<br/>
是以为他回来了吗？<br/>
真是不幸啊，他连做梦都想要再见他一面。<br/>
扒下缚得紧紧的皮裤，Sisyphus没想到他会在万圣节穿上这个去各处串门，果然他还是耐不住寂寞，对于某些可能发生的事情，还是暗中期许的吧？<br/>
然而精通小道消息的他并没有打听到什么关于小少爷的绯闻，也挺可惜的。不过好在，现在他终于可以得到他想要的了。<br/>
对吧，他是想要的。<br/>
两手滑过腹股沟，揉搓暖烫的性器，Zagerus不自觉地伸手拥住了Sisyphus的背，一句一句小声地嗯呃，好像在渴求着他的“关爱”。<br/>
撕裂皮裤，用光泽弹性的皮质包裹住挺立的性器。扯拉外缘，带着些肉膜被拽动；松手回弹，黑色的软皮轻轻击打在敏感的茎肉上。一手反复几次，一手再对着睾底勾勾挑挑，不用多久Zagreus就在一阵颤抖中给黑皮料的里内增注了一股稠稠的白浊。<br/>
Sisyphus用皮料稳稳地将其兜好，倒进尚未饮完的石榴酒里，端起酒瓶，逞着它们还没混合均匀就一咕噜灌进Zagreus半张的嘴里。<br/>
他还咂嘴嘴，还以为喝了什么好东西呢。<br/>
红润润的唇边流出了些浓白，Sisyphus用手指抹擦，塞进他的嘴角。经自己刺激而泄出的淫液，得一滴不剩得好好享受才是。<br/>
要让他下次和Thanatos接吻的时候，都忘不了这种石榴酒香。哦对了，还有他以后每次吃他母亲最爱的石榴的时候，一定也忘不了这双被监狱生活折磨得生茧的手吧？<br/>
这凹凸不平的老茧啊，正磨得小男孩心火难耐呢。最后亏得还是要感谢Thanatos本人啊？<br/>
如是想着，用指尖顺着他两肋侧下的腰缘来回摸索，早就懒得保持矜持的小身体已经开始扭来扭去，甚至连那挂着半褪皮裤的双腿，都能绷着弹力，自觉地给眼前人张了开来。<br/>
主动地迎接自己，真是乖孩子。<br/>
扯去又重又累赘的宽皮带，脱下那还沾着些泥尘的阔腿裤，Sisyphus早就不想再以这种卑微的身份装疯卖傻下去了。<br/>
赎罪？道歉？洗心革面？<br/>
都是些骗人的把戏而已。<br/>
从富家子弟沦为底层的运货工，由兴盛的企业继承人变成难以就业的劳改犯，仅仅只是因为和Nyx夫人的儿子起了些口角。<br/>
当挤上润滑露捅进Zagreus那紧缩着的腔穴时，他不经意地露出坏笑。<br/>
真是讽刺啊，连Hades先生都看不出他的心思，没有人懂得他的圆滑，大概是因为他在Megaera的教唆和指令面前表现得像只忠心耿耿的土狗。好在忍辱负重这么久，他终于可以翻身成为一只饿熊，一口一口地把他垂涎已久的猎物吃掉，就像他那根粗长的性器，一寸一寸地顶开Zagreus的肠道一般，在他平坦的下腹部塑出那丘只属于他的隆脊。<br/>
据他所知，他们也没做过次吧？<br/>
还没什么经验的小少爷，是不是对自己胯下的巨物有些新的感觉？<br/>
答案是肯定的，当那玩意完全送进去，好像是把他那些肠子都压成乱糟糟的一团，直接捅到胃底，导致Zagreus猛地一睁眼，痛苦地干呕了一声。<br/>
“唔..唔—？！”<br/>
没等到他说话，Sisyphus宽大的手掌直接就把他的嘴堵得死死的。他感觉呼吸困难，吞咽一口吐沫却又混杂着之前某些浊液的酸苦，比他反出的胆汁还要涩口。<br/>
“想想，就算Thanatos今晚回来，也没办法给你这么满足的感受吧？”<br/>
他故意又往里面撞了撞，甚至故意上顶了一下，隔着肉壁给腺体狠狠一击，又痛又兴奋的感觉让近乎要被闷窒息的Zagreus失禁。<br/>
不知是酒里怎么样的调料让他直射出滑腻的清透液体，从半勃的性器口喷洒在对方的睾前，Sisyphus趁机抽出性器，沾些滑液又迅速再入，好让那扩开的甬道不因为片刻的空虚而收缩分毫。<br/>
虽然是进入过一次，但那幼幼嫩嫩的青涩小穴还紧实得狠，肠壁褶皱摩擦着Sisyphus那多久没被如此待遇过的性器，他低吼一声，捅到最底，把那精液尽数灌注，满满当当地，在抽出以后也预料之中地汩汩外溢出来不少。<br/>
那半开半合的肛穴像是在呼吸一样呢。<br/>
啊，差点忘了。<br/>
松开手，涎液泪水沾湿满脸的Zagerus早已昏厥过去，潮红的面色与热烫的嘴唇说明着他的神经还在疯狂地欢享性爱高潮。<br/>
很好，看来还能再玩几次。<br/>
抽抽插插又泄了几次之后，Zagreus已经完全变得像是个玩坏的胶塑玩偶，之前那股劲儿也消失得干干净净，虽说迷奸确实不及清醒着强上那么刺激，但至少Sisyphus还是爽了个够。<br/>
无论生理和心理上的都是如此。<br/>
最后一次射在他上下起伏的胸前，顺着滑向腹部，又从侧边哗哗分流在玻璃面上。<br/>
摸摸弹弹Zagreus失神双眼下的软颊，Sisyphus猜想他和自己的种子沐浴一场的感觉应该还算不错。<br/>
穿好衣服，拉开柜台的后门，捡起几枚精巧的深紫晶石，给那涌泄白泉的穴道堵塞满。很遗憾他不是个女人，这么多量要说是不怀孕也难吧？<br/>
也幸亏他不是个女人，毕竟这般可以省下很多麻烦事。<br/>
望望月亮居然已经快要沉入地平线以下，Sisyphus倒是开始期待Thanatos从他那装置摄像头的玩偶里，看到今夜擅自出门还失踪不归的恋人是什么反应了。<br/>
走到门前巨大的圆石后，按动开关，静悄悄地把被塞住嘴的小玩具放进暗层。<br/>
若是被Thanatos知道这件事的话，这可不止是蹲监狱那么简单了。<br/>
不过，在他被发现之前，也在他这已经全然失去前途的人生结束之前，再好好地享用几次这美味的小点心吧。<br/>
拉上暗门的同时，Zagreus朦朦胧胧中像是听见了一声亲切而热诚的问候..<br/>
“Zag小少爷，你想要什么直说，只要我这里有的东西，尽管免费拿去吃。”<br/>
...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>别狙我谢谢...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>